narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Boredfan1/Unofficial Writing Guide
Introduction This is an unofficial guide created by yours truly in order to assist anyone and everyone reading this in improving the efficiency of writing and the quality of their writing as well, thus increasing the quality of writing found on articles, roleplaying pages/threads/etc and allowing those like myself aspiring to be great authors to publish their work faster and publish more. Unfortunately, I can't finish this guide alone, I therefore must rely on the help of my friends and random strangers who wish to help to make intelligent edits to further this guide. Finally, I will make sure that EVERYONE who contributed is listed in the Acknowledgments section at the bottom of this article unless the person specifies otherwise. I ask that before making a big edit, post what you want to do on the talk page so it can be discussed to see if it really should be added to the guide. Background (Incomplete) Notes *Who were their parents? *When were they born? *Where were they born? *Did the mom survive childbirth? *What was the dad's role in the childbirth? Personality (Incomplete) Notes *Favorite food(s) *Favorite drink(s) *Favorite color *Gender preference *Favorite weapon(s) *Control over anger *Hate *Fears *Goals/desires *Creative skills *Academic skills (writing, math, geography, etc) *Habits *Hobbies *Idol(s) *Least favorite food(s) *Least favorite drink(s) *Least favorite color(s) *Least favorite style of clothing *Least favorite hair styles *Least favorite weapons *Level of seriousness *Sense of humor *Favorite animal(s) *Least favorite animal(s) *Favorite joke(s) (with a sense of humor) *Least favorite activity(s) *Level of stubbornness *Friendliness *Grace under pressure *Level of wisdom *Level of indecision *Trusting abilities *Level of cleverness *Level of recklessness *Determination *Level of Arrogance *Jealousy *Relationships *Self Confidence *Responsibility *Nindō *Addictions *Greed *Agression *Pain tolerance *Grumyness *Honor *Loyalty *Deception/Honesty *Anti social behavior *Depression *Curiosity *Concentration skills *Obsessions *Annoyance *Contempt *Disgust *Irritation *Anxiety *Embarrassment *Doubt *Envy *Frustration *Guilt *Shame *Disappointment *Stress *Shock *Tension *Amusement *Delight *Excitement *Pride *Optimism *Happiness *Pleasure *Affection *Empathy *Love *Courage *Satisfaction *Content *Relaxation *Relief *Politeness *Surprise Weapons & Other Tools (Complete) Tools come in every shape and size, each with their own specific function however, many tools can be used in mutliple ways, not just the main function they were created for. An example of this are the Kunai, tools made for battle however, they can also be used for cutting cloth for bandaging a wound. Of course, it's easy to abuse tools if you don't understand the limits to them and your character's own limits with them. For example, most shinobi carry a small bag on their waist for their tools and whatever can fit in there is what they can use so a shinobi with 50 smoke bombs, 80 shuriken and 200 kunai would be unrealistic. At best, each bag would be able to hold around twenty each of the three tools but that would likely mostly fill the bag. Although food pills can come in all shapes and sizes, they are easily abused and should be used sparingly. This means no shinobi should have more than a dozen because of how much it boosts a user's chakra levels however, not every shinobi needs to carry food pills and it is actually rather uncommon though not unheard of. Of course, food pills should be rather expensive due to the demand of it which lowers the number of shinobi who can get it anyways. Skilled enough shinobi should be able to survive without needing any though and use of them degrades your character in skill quite a bit. Special shinobi such as sages and jinchuriki should never carry more than four or five food pills at a time otherwise they become very overpowered. Even the Smoke Bombs are not used often which means they are an uncommon tool to be carried as they are used mostly for escape but even then they are not commonly used. This means that they too shouldn't be carried by every character you have, especially if they are the really battle oriented type as they wouldn't run from a fight. While most can use tools such as shuriken and kunai can be used by anyone, swords and similar weapons have special requirements in order to wield them. For example, in order to wield the Executioner's Blade, Zabuza had to be fit and somewhat buff otherwise his body wouldn't be able to handle the stress of even holding it, let alone swinging it. Swords have much weight to them and requires a certain level of fitness for them as well as size otherwise the sword will simply drag across the ground as you attempt to haul it, making it a liability for you rather than an asset. Learning how to use the sword takes many years of practice and proper instruction, time many people don't wish to take to learn the craft which is why most shinobi don't carry a sword in the Naruto World. In order to carry multiple swords, characters must balance them properly otherwise they risk being tipped over by the sheer weight of the swords. This means knowing the weight of each one and carefully figuring out how to counter them by strategically placing hem to be carried. Bows are always two handed weapons unless you have a crossbow however, crossbows are usually very slow to reload but have a pretty fast launch speed though they have a short firing distance, many believe it is well worth it to use them as it doesn't take more than a few weeks or so to learn how to use one properly. They also have a limited range depending on their draw weight and some are noisier than others when firing depending on the model used. While I can go into endless detail about all the different kinds of weapons, I will simply say this: You need to really understand how a weapon is made and how it works in order to use it for roleplaying or fan fictions otherwise you will use it improperly and either end up power playing or getting yourself killed. Classifications Basically, this section lists the different kinds of characters you can create to broaden your experience in roleplaying within the Naruto world but if you don't understand a type, don't be afraid to ask, our community is always here to help each other! * * * * (including elemental puppeteers) * * *Taijutsu specialists * specialists *Genjutsu specialists * specalists (weapon specialists) * * specialist * specialist (sub type to ninjutsu) Roleplaying Terms *Godmod/Godmode - The controlling of another character you shouldn't have control over like another person's character. This should be done only with permission by the thread owner. *Powerplaying - It is defined as giving yourself an insane amount of power to make yourself invincible. You must have at least one flaw. *Autohitting - The act of automatically hitting another person, object, beast, or being, without giving a chance of retaliation. *Autokilling - This is defined as automatically killing another person, object or beast without giving the other players a chance to accept the death or rebut it by finding a way to escape it. *IC - In Character *Timeskip - A time skip passes over a period of time when nothing has happened, or getting to the point without interruptions. Normally this is done when all characters are asleep, traveling etc. No posts are allowed except by the owner(s). *NPC - Characters that are not usually controlled by a player and was created by the thread's owner to serve a purpose in the story or simply be there as background characters. *RP — Roleplay. *RPG — Roleplay Game/Group. *Semi-Para — Three sentences of post length. *Canon - (1) The official or generally accepted story line or turn of events. (2) The original history or back story of a character. (3) A character originally created by a published author or which already exists in another fandom. *Faction - Two or more sides that don't generally agree with each other and often fights with each other. *Fandom - An existing setting or 'universe' in which writers may create role plays. *Furrie, also Furry - A animal with human clothing, sentience, and behavior. Typically walking upright however, may have animal like behavior but, human like emotions. Another type is a non human animal who possesses sapience and sentience, as well as human like emotions and thought processes but, otherwise behave and appear as their feral counterparts. *Game Master (GM) - Somebody who writes role plays, runs role plays, controls the plot and or NPC and directs player characters as well as enforce the rules however, a GM can do any of that individually although, often as not the GM does all of that or most of it. *Literate or Literacy - An in-character post consisting of at least a few good-sized paragraphs, with good grammar and spelling. May also refer to the capability to write posts consisting of upwards of 500-700 words, although exact parameters differ between role players. *Metagaming - Information or knowledge in an In Character post which does not reflect the character's range of information or knowledge, but information or knowledge gained by the player in an Out of Character setting, discussion, or research. It can also refer to the act of writing such a post or having a habit of writing such posts. *NRP or Nation Role play - Role play in which the players control nation entities or similar factions which interact diplomatically, economically, and militarily. Players often take on the roles of individual government or military officials in addition to controlling broader aspects of their nation. *Powered - Any character with a special power. For example, a character who controls an element, who can read minds, summon allies from anywhere or open portals. *Semi-Literate/Semi-Lit - An in-character post consisting of one to three good-sized paragraphs, with good grammar and spelling. Also an in character post of sizable length, but lacking perfection in terms of grammar and spelling. *Storyteller - See GM *Subplot - A plot developed by players, typically without the inclusion of the GM, involving some of the characters in a role play, which takes place within the frame of the overarching plot. General Tips 1. Never abbreviate a character's name, it is simply lazy and degrades the quality of whatever the writing is for, using a person's first name is usually all that is needed so that gives you a bit of a break however, sometimes the person's last name is needed and rarely their middle name(s). 2. Always remember to capitalize names, places and beginning letters of the first word of a sentance. 3. While you can abbreviate, it is best to spell out words as must as possible however, really long names for example the United States of America can be abbreviated, everyone pretty much knows what it means but don't always abbrieviate it. 4. Do your very best at all times, not doing so will result in a very sloppy mess that hardly anyone will want to read, resulting in harsh criticism. 5. Criticism is part of the writing process, accept that and try to learn everything you can from it, you learn a lot more from failure than you do success and criticism does indicate failure a lot. 6. While you will get compliments when you do well, don't let it go to your head and get all arrogant to the point where you believe you're better than everyone else, that leads to degration of your writing skills and less will comment on your writing. 7. Always do a spell check before you save, it is very embarrassing to have misspelled a word due to a typo or incompetence or mess up with grammar or punctuation. 8. Never try to force yourself to think of something, that will simply hinder your writing abilities further, instead let your creativeness flow on it's own. 9. Keep a positive attitude, the moment you get negative is when your writing abilities will go out the door. 10. Try to be as detailed as possible, putting too little or too much detail though can easily kill the RP. 11: Keep the character's gender and ages balanced, too much of one will make you too comfortable with one style and prevent you from advancing as fast. Handy Links *Jutsu *Standards *Manual of Style *Content policy *Application policy *Naruto Fanon Wiki:Applications *Naruto Fanon Wiki:Doujutsu, Sage_Mode, and Wood Release Ban policy *Naruto Fanon Wiki:Sharingan policy *Naruto Fanon Wiki:Rinnegan policy Acknowledgments :Thanks to User:Na'Jorne for starting development on the abilities section. ='Lord' of the bored, User:Boredfan1= 20:06, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts